


Necessary

by drabbletale



Series: Fellcest Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'pretend lovers au' prompt, Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, The Collar Scene, it just seemed to fit the prompt, thats been written 100 times haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: Edge clasped the collar shut, despite Red’s incessant fidgeting. He ran his fingers between the collar and Sans’ spine, to make sure it wasn’t too tight. “I know you’re not happy about this, you don’t need to remind me.”





	Necessary

“Hold still, brother! I’ve almost got it… there.” Edge clasped the collar shut, despite Red’s incessant fidgeting. He ran his fingers between the collar and Sans’ spine, to make sure it wasn’t too tight. “I know you’re not happy about this, you don’t need to remind me.” For added security, he added a padlock, clicking it shut and backing away to look at his handiwork.

Red looked miserable as he stared at anything but his brother. “boss, is this really necessary?”

“Of course it is!” He snapped, making his brother flinch away from him. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes as Red walked away, trying not to bitch. “And you know damn well why. Unless you want to be taken away?”

_‘You only care so much now, because you don’t have a girlfriend. Once you get distracted with your own life, your brother’s will be **up for grabs**.’_

The words haunted Edge and he had told Grillby (and all the pathetic mongrels at his brother’s favorite bar) that Red was spoken for. The barkeeper seemed amused, but not surprised. Red hadn’t even argued, up until Papyrus decided to put the collar on him.  _‘it’s a dog tradition, boss, not skeleton…’_

He huffed when he heard Red’s bedroom door slam shut. He didn’t even need to use a door, Red was just trying to show his displeasure at being  _claimed_.

But that was the point, wasn’t it? To show that Red couldn’t be taken from him! He opened his eyes, shoulders slumping. He’d never admit it, but the thought of his brother leaving him… it was death to Papyrus and couldn’t be permitted. He couldn’t bear to live without his brother.


End file.
